Pan Always Wins
by thegamersdoll95
Summary: Shadow is the sole inhabitant of Neverland until Iisa went into a coma, and visited for the first time at 16. When Pan comes around everything changes, new laws are made to the land, and iisa has to protect not only the land from this strange newcomer, but also must protect Shadows secret. Peter Pan Romance Might be a few chapters only.


Chapter One:

Shadow and I had a deal. He wouldn't tell him about me, and I would keep the shadow's secret to the best of my ability. Maybe I should give you a little background before I get ahead of myself.

When I first came to this world, it was because I fell into what the people in your time call, a "coma". I stayed there for a long time, usually alone, but sometimes there were others. Other _dreamers._ I stayed for so long that I had memorized the entire island. Sometimes, Shadow would fly me over the ocean so that I could see the mermaids. I loved flying so much, that he eventually told me about the fairy dust, so that I could fly on my own instead.

I sat there with him on the beach, one day, after my first flight alone. In front of me, Shadow floated leisurely over the ocean. "So." I said loudly, leaning back on my hands and watching him, "Even a Shadow can get too old to carry a little girl?" He chuckled in that whispery, but dark way, his shape bouncing ever so slightly.

There was no way of telling how long I had been here, but judging by the amount of children who had come through, it had been years, maybe decades. I couldn't help but wonder just how everyone was doing back home, in the orphanage.

I dug my big toe into the sand, eying the make-shift pants I had sewn out of my old brown dress skirt. The fabric stuck to the wet bits of sand while my leg shifted.

"Shadow?"

He turned his head towards me. It was remarkable how when I first came here, I wouldn't have been able to tell it, but now I was so used to the way he moved, that I knew he was turning to look at me. I looked where I imagined his eyes would be, if he had them.

"Why haven't I gone home yet? Like the other children..."

Shadow floated beside me, and settled in a shadow's way of sitting.

"Most children go back when their body awakens, and pulls them from this world..." He said calmly, and I nodded my head absently. That much I had figured out from watching the other children that came and went from here. "Your body however," He continued, "Cannot wake up. It is...forever asleep."

It took a second for that to sink in, but when it did, my heart stopped. I turned my wide eyes and stared into Shadow's face, but he wasn't looking back. "My body...is..._dead?_"

He sighed. "Yes. I'm afraid that it is."

The tide came in as I laid back in shock, and unlike usual, the water did nothing to calm me as it slowly engulfed my feet and ankles before sliding back into the ocean. I couldn't let go of the fact that I would never go home, that this place, _Neverland_, was my home now. I would never kiss a boy, never marry...never see my friends again.

My body began to shudder, my breathing becoming ragged with a sadness that I was so unaccustomed to. My eyes stung with fresh tears. Before the emotion could release any further, the sudden noise of newcomers dragged me from my thoughts. The once sadness was now excitement. Newcomers in Neverland were always fun. But before I could register what was happening, Shadow pulled me into the woods, out of sight. For a moment, I couldn't understand why, but as Shadow and I peered at them from behind the trees, I saw that an adult accompanied the little boy.

I watched curiously as the man began to tell the boy about the pixie dust that would allow him to fly. He had been here before...obviously years ago. But how had he come back? I tried to figure out who he was before, but so many children had come and gone from this place that I couldn't remember. Not only that, but he was _grown_ now, with his own son by his side.

We followed them as they made their way to the trees that had the pixie dust. We had hidden in the mouth of a cave, from which I could see just behind the trees where the man stood with his boy. It was here that Shadow left me, promising to return soon. He planned to deal with the adult out of view of the child, so as not to scare him. But there were laws to this land—laws that the existence of an adult was breaking.

"After all," Shadow was explaining, "You, too, are a true inhabitant of Neverland now. I must protect you." He turned to go.

"Shadow, wait!"

I reached out, and felt my hand slowly pass through his heel. "Please don't let him know about me. I don't trust him."

Shadow nodded, then made his way to the top of the tree where the adult had climbed. They stayed up there for a long time, and I felt just as the boy did. Though I knew _my _worry was all for naught. Nothing could hurt shadow, never had never would. Time passed further and I laid my head back against the cave wall to find that my friends were on my mind, along with my now impossible future. My heart ached in knowing that I could never go back.

I jumped as the mans voice made its way back to me and I looked out to see shadow taking the child away. _Why the child?_ I wondered. _Why not the man? _Then I froze, my gaze moving from where Shadow had been, to where the man stood, and instead saw a cloud of clearing green dust. Within the cloud stood a young boy of about sixteen or seventeen. Only a year or two older than myself.

He, is the one that you know now, as Peter Pan.

**Pretty much a one shot, I only plan on doing a few chapters or so, and if I finish it I do, but I have a habit of getting bored with story lines easy, so if anyone else wants to pick it up when I'm done have at it, just let me know what you're doing. :) or if you have ideas to keep it going I can do that too, which ever way you all decide to do it. Let me know what you think!**

**-Fang**


End file.
